SMV: Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride
Duchess Productions' music video of Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride from Lilo & Stitch. Song: * Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride Song From: * Lilo & Stitch (2002) Transcript: * Video of Duchess Productions' Summer Video Intro (2019)) * (Fade in from black) * Stanley: Rosie, watch this. ("Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride" Plays) * (Timon Stares at the Sun) * (Pikachu and the Pokemon Watch the Bellossom Dance) * Littlefoot: There’s no place I’d rather be * (Singing Cast from Thumbelina During "Follow Your Heart"): Then on my surfboard out at sea. * Max (Dragon Tales): Lingering in the ocean blue * (Singing Cast from Pinocchio During "I've Got No Strings"): And If I had one wish come true, * Fievel Mousekewitz: I’d surf 'til the sun sets beyond the horizon. * (Dance Scene from Tarzan During "Trashin' the Camp"): ʻĀwikiwiki, mai lohilohi. Lawe mai i ko papa heʻe nalu. * Basil: Flying by on the Hawaiian roller coaster ride. * (Usagi and her Friends Playing Beach Volleyball) * Louis: ʻĀwikiwiki, mai lohilohi * (Dance Scene from Smurfs: The Lost Village): Lawe mai i ko papa heʻe nalu * Ash Ketchum: Piʻi nā nalu lā lahalaha * (Dance Scene from Toy Story 3 During "Au Un Amigo en Mi"): ʻO ka moana hānupanupa * Kermit the Frog: Lalala i ka lā hanahana * (Dance Scene from Dragon Tales During "Shake Your Dragon Tail"): Me ke kai hoene i ka puʻe one * Eddy: Hele, hele mai kākou ē * (Dance Scene from Wee Sing in Sillyville During "Risseldy Rosseldy"): Hawaiian roller coaster ride. * (Dance Scene from Rover Dangerfield During "It's a Dog's Life"): There’s no place I’d rather be * (Dance Scene from Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman During "Everything is Gonna Be All Right): Than on the seashore dry, wet free. * (Dance Scene from Dumbo During "When I See an Elephant Fly"): On golden sand is where I lay * (Dance Scene from The Little Mermaid During "Under the Sea"): And if I only had my way, * The Grinch: I’d surf 'til the sun sets beyond the horizon. * (Singing Cast from The Powerpuff Girls: Mime for a Change During "Love Makes the World Go Round"): Lalala i ka lā hanahana. Me ke kai hoene i ka puʻe one. * Yugi Muto: It's time to try the Hawaiian Roller coaster ride. * (Beach Scene from The Magic School Bus: Goes to Mussel Beach) * Scooby Doo: Hang loose, hang ten, how'zit, shake a shaka. No worry, no fear, ain't no biggie braddah. * Mike Wazowski: Cuttin' in, cuttin' up, cuttin' back, cuttin' out. Frontside, backside, goofy footed, wipe out. * Bugs Bunny: Let's get jumpin', surf's up and pumpin'. Coastin' with the motion of the ocean. * Thomas O'Malley: Whirlpools swirling, cascading, twirling. * (Dance Scene from Fantasia: The Sorcerer's Apprentice): Hawaiian roller coaster ride. * (Beach Scene from Love Live School Idol Project: No Upperclassmen Allowed) * (Swimming Scene from Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School) * (Hogarth Jumps into the Water) * (Kuzco and Pacha Go Down the Water Slide) * (Cody Maverick Surfing) * (Max and Rex Surfing) * (Spongebob Surfing While Ripping his Pants) * (Fountain Scene from Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers: Weather or Not) * Gadget Hackwrench: Golly, it's more humid than I thought. * (Zipper Relaxes) * (Marty and Alex Running) * (Olaf Sunbathing) * King: There’s no place I’d rather be * (Dance Scene from Charlotte's Web During "I Can Talk"): Then on my surfboard out at sea. * Simba: Lingering in the ocean blue * (Singing Cast from The Swan Princess During "Princess on Parade"): And If I had one wish come true, * Aladdin: I’d surf 'til the sun sets beyond the horizon. * (Dance Scene from George Shrinks: The George-Lo-Phone): ʻĀwikiwiki, mai lohilohi. Lawe mai i ko papa heʻe nalu. * (Dance Scene from Clifford the Big Red Dog: Fan Mail During "Dreams Can Come True"): Flying by on the Hawaiian roller coaster ride. * (Beach Scene from Urusei Yatsura: So Long, Bye Bye, Summer Days) * (Dance Scene from Cinderella During "Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo"): ʻĀwikiwiki, mai lohilohi * (Dance Scene from Shrek 2 During "Livin' La Vida Loca): Lawe mai i ko papa heʻe nalu * (Dance Scene from Moana During "Where You Are"): Piʻi nā nalu lā lahalaha * (Dance Scene from Beauty and the Beast During "Be Our Guest"): ʻO ka moana hānupanupa * (Dance Scene from Sing During "Don't You Worry 'Bout a Thing"): Lalala i ka lā hanahana * (Dance Scene from Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost During "Earth, Wind, Fire and Air"): Me ke kai hoene i ka puʻe one * Quasimodo: Hele, hele mai kākou ē * (Ending to Eye to Eye from A Goofy Movie): Hawaiian roller coaster ride. Clips/Years/Companies: * A Troll in Central Park (@1994 Warner Bros.) * The Lion King 1 ½ (@2004 Disney) * Pikachu's Rescue Adventure (@1999 OLM) * The Land Before Time 7: The Stone of Cold Fire (@2000 Universal) * Thumbelina (@1994 Warner Bros.) * Dragon Tales (Quibbling Siblings; @1999-2005 PBS) * Pinocchio (@1940 Disney) * An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (@1991 Universal) * Tarzan (@1999 Disney) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * Sailor Moon (Beach Blanket Bungle; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * The Princess and the Frog (@2009 Disney) * Smurfs: The Lost Village (@2017 Columbia) * Pokemon (Ash Catches a Pokemon; @1997 OLM) * Toy Story 3 (@2010 Disney/Pixar) * Muppets from Space (@1999 Columbia) * Ed, Edd n Eddy (The Ed-touchables; @1999-2009 Cartoon Network) * Sillyville (@1989 Wee Sing) * Rover Dangerfield (@1991 Warner Bros.) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman (@2000 Universal) * Dumbo (@1941 Disney) * The Little Mermaid (@1989 Disney) * How the Grinch Stole Christmas (@2000 Universal) * The Powerpuff Girls (Mime for a Change; @1998-2005 Cartoon Network) * Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light (@2004 Studio Gallop) * The Magic School Bus (Goes to Mussel Beach; @1994-1997 Nelvana) * Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost (@1999 Warner Bros.) * Monsters, Inc. (@2001 Disney/Pixar) * Space Jam (@1996 Warner Bros.) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * Fantasia (@1940 Disney) * Love Live School Idol Project (No Upperclassmen Allowed; @2013-2014 Sunrise) * Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School (@1988 Warner Bros.) * The Iron Giant (@1999 Warner Bros.) * The Emperor's New Groove (@2000 Disney) * Dinosaur King (Maui Owie; @2007 Sunrise) * Spongebob Squarepants (Ripped Pants; @1999 Nickelodeon) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (Weather or Not; @1989-1990 Disney) * Madagascar (@2005 DreamWorks) * Frozen (@2013 Disney) * Surf's Up 2: WaveMania (@2017 Columbia) * The Cat That Looked at a King (@2004 Disney) * Charlotte's Web (@1973 Paramount) * The Lion King (@1994 Disney) * The Swan Princess (@1994 New Line) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * George Shrinks (The George-Lo-Phone; @2000-2001 PBS) * Clifford the Big Red Dog (Fan Mail; @2000-2003 PBS) * Urusei Yatsura (So Long, Bye Bye, Summer Days; @1981-1986 Studio Pierrot) * Cinderella (@1950 Disney) * Shrek 2 (@2004 DreamWorks) * Moana (@2016 Disney) * Beauty and the Beast (@1991 Disney) * Sing (@2016 Universal/Illumination) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (@1996 Disney) * A Goofy Movie (@1995 Disney) Category:Summer Music Videos Category:Music Videos Category:Duchess Productions Category:Duchess Productions Transcript